User talk:Misfate/Archive 1
— Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 22:29, 12 February 2008 (EST) ARGH!Misfate 00:15, 17 May 2007 (CEST) Active Contributors It isn't any special process, I just update it whenever I see someone spending a lot of time working on stuff to improve PvXwiki. It's mainly something I do when I am being a Recent Changes vulture and notice someone making a lot of substantive edits. Than, I check their contributions to see whether they have been contributing for a while and whether they have been contributing consistently, and, if they have been, I add them to the list. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:06, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :You have officially been added to the list of active contributors for your efforts to convert PvXcode formatting. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:14, 18 May 2007 (CEST) Kudos! Thanks for your help with "formatting updates"! :D -- Armond Warblade 06:56, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :Yes, those are good. :On a side note, if you want, I can spam random things on your talk page to remove the 'An almost empty user talk page' weakness :P And the userbox weakness, I just kinda looked at DE's userpage, hit edit, copied and pasted code. Then I tweaked to make sure i understood it. Then i made this. If that helps. If it doesn't, you're probably talking about a creativity problem. There's plenty of creativity to steal... er, borrow if you just look at other people's pages ^_^ --Wizardboy777 03:50, 18 May 2007 (CEST) Armor Update lol. http://img101.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw035rt0.jpg http://img519.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw007qc9.jpg http://img515.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw008rj3.jpg Sig You appear to be having a problem with your sig. I'm not an expert at these things, but I think you might want to use a template (e.g. ) That comes out like this: I think that's how you wanted it. --Wizardboy777 23:26, 4 June 2007 (CEST) :Sig test. http://pvxbuilds.com/index.php?title=User:Misfate/Signature 01:33, 5 June 2007 (CEST) ::/fail. [[User:Misfate/Signature]] 01:35, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :::/jump User:Misfate/Signature 01:39, 5 June 2007 (CEST) ::::/bonus User:Misfate/Signature|User:Misfate/Signature 01:40, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :::::/deaths [[User:Misfate/Signature|User:Misfate/Signature]] 01:41, 5 June 2007 (CEST) ::::::Make sure you use <-these and not these->template name ::::::The second results in a link to the page containing the template while the first adds the contents of the template to the page. --Wizardboy777 03:23, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :::::::To make that a little clearer, have your sig page contain something like this: Misfate :::::::But have your sig set to: :::::::Hope that helps --Wizardboy777 03:27, 5 June 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Subst:User etc. Always subst for signatures. -- Armond Warblade 05:41, 5 June 2007 (CEST) Yea, that would probably help too. Another thing I thought of - check the 'Raw Signature' box. Otherwise, it'll make an automatic link and it won't work right. --Wizardboy777 18:14, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :I hope this works. Misfate 02:57, 6 June 2007 (CEST) ::Ok thanks :) [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:17, 6 June 2007 (CEST) :::One thing: I'm fairly sure that your sig is too big. Look User talk:Ni and PW:SIGN --Wizardboy777 03:43, 6 June 2007 (CEST) unfavored stuff don't bother converting it, it's all gonna be deleted =P - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:25, 12 June 2007 (EDT) :Lol, I hate seeing deprecated format boxes, I just convert anything with the box that I come across. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:27, 12 June 2007 (EDT) ::Don't worry, they'll all be gone soon =D - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:33, 12 June 2007 (EDT) I nominate MYSELF Please indicate acceptance, even for self-nominations. -- Nova -- ( ) 08:07, 18 June 2007 (EDT) cat change 5 votes are needed before moving a build to a new category. thx [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:22, 22 July 2007 (CEST) :Did someone have to change all those cat changes I made? Sorry if that occured. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 16:22, 23 July 2007 (CEST) ::np, its easy to revert. you can change it into the correct category as long as it has 5+ votes. so if the 6th vote changes it, then you can change category. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:37, 23 July 2007 (CEST) Signature Nice image. Unfortunately, as displayed in your signature, it is too large as per SIGN which is an officially adopted policy for the purposes of this wiki. If you wish to continue using that image, you will have to reduce it as so: [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] which will end up looking like [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] . Thank you. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:01, 5 August 2007 (CEST) :K, I fixed it. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 01:30, 5 August 2007 (CEST) sorry about blanking that page out... it was getting bad review and i didnt know the delete page thing... if you could tell me how to do that i would do it in the future.Carbunkle 19:54, 15 August 2007 (CEST) HAI MISFATE LUL HAI THAR Ibreaktoilets 23:09, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :GRINCH SEZ HAI TOO —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 04:46, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::I didn't know that pete said hi 10 days ago. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 04:47, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Delete Tag Thanks, I didnt know how to do that :P Atl 17:07, 30 August 2007 (CEST) i have none! cuz i have the same problem! [[User:Mizzouman2010|'''Mizzou]][[User_talk:Mizzouman2010|man']] 03:08, 1 September 2007 (CEST) Asura I r finish'd it. Discuss. Ibreaktoilets 13:54, 1 September 2007 (CEST) SoD thingy Heya, cba 2 talk on my userpage, since u maybe didn't check it or sumthing, anyway. The thing is that on the night u typed to me i got into a active gvg guild wich has a permanent place for me as LoD infuser wich i mainly play. I know you guys are 1337 (prolly more pro then me of what i see in your builds O.o). But i've decided to stick in this group since we are doing very well.... But if you are some player short you could just tell me and i join you for a match or 2... oh :( i feel so bitchy. But i've still added you in game >.<. (mumblers paranoid to himself). Fish 18:04, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :K [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 18:40, 4 September 2007 (CEST) hey if ur build does alot of ha id like to join if its ok. its usually a toss up if i can scrounge together a team but i have alot of experience and am willing to run any build. pm sometime if its alright...chars names on my talk page. '[[User:Mizzouman2010|'Mizzou']][[User_talk:Mizzouman2010|man']] 01:13, 6 September 2007 (CEST) :General consensus amongst all of SoD is that Heroes Ascent is the worse than genital mutilation. '—ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚 〛 01:17, 6 September 2007 (CEST) ::lol...not that bad. [[User:Readem|'''Readem]] (''talk''* ) 01:20, 6 September 2007 (CEST) :::I would gladly you mutilate my genital region rather than be forced to HA for even half a day. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚 〛 02:56, 6 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Grinch has a leech on his scrotum. Also, no, HA fails. Epically. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 10:34, 6 September 2007 (CEST) :::::IT IS WELL KNOWN HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM. I QQ IF HE JOINS. [[User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 21:08, 6 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::-.- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 21:09, 6 September 2007 (CEST) WAIT i didnt realize ur guild was called sod..hahahaha u guys suck man we took u on in gvg once and u guys got slaughtered. i dont want to join ur guild anymore dont pm me haha that is soo ironic. [[User:Mizzouman2010|'''Mizzou]][[User_talk:Mizzouman2010|man']] 23:31, 6 September 2007 (CEST) :PvX:NPAEFMM. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:04, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :You do realize that guild tags aren't unique, right? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:16, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::O RLY? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:18, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :::Looking on the ladder is enough to prove that identical guild tags are possible. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:19, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Who didn't know that? step fourth, and sit in the chair of shame. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 03:20, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Mizzouman didn't. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:22, 7 September 2007 (CEST) i cant even read that work on ur english redneck. [[User:Mizzouman2010|'''Mizzou]][[User_talk:Mizzouman2010|man']] 05:10, 7 September 2007 (CEST) o and btw it very obvious haha i saw a pic on one of ur guildies profiles that had u ranked as lik 7k something so i know it was ur guild haha. '[[User:Mizzouman2010|'Mizzou']][[User_talk:Mizzouman2010|man']] 05:11, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :To have the gaul to to make fun of someone's skills in the English language considering yours is so horrifically awful is just worthy of shame. Also, multiple guilds can have the same tags. Think twice about what you say: this is a community. Insulting other members of it is '''not tolerated.' —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚 〛 13:23, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::Two points to be made here. Firstly, as others have said, lern2guild. ::Secondly, judging from you previous contributions, you're noone to say others are bad. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 17:04, 7 September 2007 (CEST) Unfair! Your school didn't start until the fifth!? No fair! My school started on the 22nd >.> And our first day of christmas break is the 24th -_- --Wizardboy777 03:40, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :lulz. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:49, 8 September 2007 (CEST) http://i2.tinypic.com/4uk64n9.jpg ^^ The True Misfate. I wub you too. But not that much. Hide-And-Seek 18:25, 8 September 2007 (CEST) Aha, Blackmail isnt NPA. Hide-And-Seek 2, Misfate 0. gg. Hide-And-Seek 18:30, 8 September 2007 (CEST) Signature (redux) Just a heads-up; your current signature breaks one of the rules in the signature policy. Namely, the current signature image. from the policy: # The image file must redirect to the users user page or talk page. # The icon's image file should be exclusive for the signature, not shared with anything in GuildWiki. This allows for a redirect on the image file to the user page or the user talk page. Note: The image can be a duplicate of another image, if it's resized appropriately. Currently, you're using the skill image, when you should be using your own image. The problem with using a skill image is, it makes it impossible to redirect back to your page, and it also makes changing the skill image quite taxing on the server (it would need to update any pages with your signature on them). It's fairly easy to simply download the image, resize it, and re-upload it as your own; that'll give you the option to upload the image already in 19x19 size, and you can also redirect the image that way as well. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:10, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :really? I didn't know that SoD was in my sig. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 02:12, 11 September 2007 (CEST) ::Well, it was, at least. I can't quite check what signature you're currently using, so just ignore the message if it doesn't apply to you. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:14, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :::Protip: Watchlist. I stalk everyone's user pages. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 20:41, 14 September 2007 (CEST) ::::I just watch half the people here. Don't have the time or interest to watch everyone. Who's on my watchlist? The world may never know. (I would need to check it myself.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:23, 14 September 2007 (CEST) Obsidian Spikers Blessed Aura is for Obsidian Flesh. That's all. Although, I guess that does only make 2 Aegis Chainers necessary. cedave( _buildpage) 03:16, 12 September 2007 (CEST) Blessed Aura = all your monk enchantments last longer. Combining it with an elementalist enchantment does nothing whatsoever. Except waste attribute points in divine favor and a pip of energy regen. Not sure what you're talking about exactly, but i just figured I'd point that out ^_^ --Wizardboy777 04:03, 12 September 2007 (CEST) hi Five Pictures Favorite Character-Mudkip 1.Name: Mudkip 2.Saying: Mudkip, Mudkip! 3.Does: Pokemon Battles I Like Things I Like: Movie:Rush Hour series TV:Various anime shows Music:Fleetwood Mac Computer Game:Guild Wars Soda:Strawberry soda Food:Fried Shrimp I hate these things Things I Hate Things I Hate: Homework Studying World of Warcraft(computer game) Pop-ups Wasting Time TV channels I never watch but come with the cable package I have Long lines I like these things Favorite Character-Mudkip 1.Name: Mudkip 2.Saying: Mudkip, Mudkip! 3.Does: Pokemon Battles : What? Єяøהħ 20:53, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::Look back in the history some, I think readem changed it cause it was disruptive. --Wizardboy777 21:31, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::??. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 01:20, 19 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Scroll down to the bottom. That is what I'm talking about. Look at all the randomly placed, randomly colored, randomly sized words. --Wizardboy777 01:48, 19 September 2007 (CEST) ::::: I still don't understand it's purpose. Єяøהħ 03:44, 20 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::That's probably because its purpose, if such a thing exists, is buried deep in the bowels of insanity. On an unrelated note, the possessive form of 'it' has no apostrophe. If it did, 'itself' would be spelled 'it'self'. And then it would look weird. 'It's' is a conjunction of 'it' and 'is'. There's my grammar lesson for the day :P --Wizardboy777 03:50, 20 September 2007 (CEST) Build:Team - Scottyway Your vote was removed due to lack of reason provided. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:00, 13 September 2007 (CEST) Voting FYI, that's my way of making you make me a voting section of my own. :P Get crackin'! Oh, but a heads-up on the subject, try to be careful with those rate-a-user thingies. Sometimes they can turn into one-way tickets to NPA Violation-land... I think I can dig up an old rate-a-user section on a particular user's page. Skuld, I think it was. This was back in the old Builds section of GuildWiki, when Skuld was an admin, and often in charge of deleting crappy builds. I think the favored/unfavored ratio ended up at about 1 to 10, hehe. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:00, 13 September 2007 (CEST) Userbox : I feel sorry for you... Now you know you wanna give me 50k as a thanks for caring, right? (images? What images? I haven't seen any images that would make me think your loaded.) Єяøהħ 03:45, 20 September 2007 (CEST) BERFDAI UN SOPTOMBAR 25TH? OOKAI. HAPPY BERFDAI. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:43, 21 September 2007 (CEST) For your Birthday, I will buy a Spell Checker for Grinch! Everybody wins! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:46, 21 September 2007 (CEST) :What Grinch said, but more intelligible. How's your ankle? <_<; |''GD Defender / '' 03:48, 21 September 2007 (CEST) ::It's fine, only 2nd Degree sprain. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:50, 21 September 2007 (CEST) Azn? Just out of curiousity... why does Azn redirect here? -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 04:38, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :Why were you looking up Azn anyways? Lord Belar 04:41, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::I was looking at to find builds that weren't put in the Build: namespace, and I noticed Azn near the top of the list. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 04:49, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::I'm special, PvX is going to be overrun with Azn vandals on halloween. Its a secret easter egg. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:36, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::U b azn? Lord Belar 05:37, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Yes, and the azn vandals are going to turn that warrior head near the top left corner of the screen into a jack-o-lantern with Korean traditional clothing. evil isn't it? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:38, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Evil. But why Korean? Lord Belar 05:50, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::Because EviL is Korean? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 06:21, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Oh, I see. :P Lord Belar 06:55, 21 October 2007 (CEST)